


The Barrier Method

by jazzytea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch Peter Hale, Chastity Device, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Parking Garage AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzytea/pseuds/jazzytea
Summary: When Stiles says no to wanting the Bite, Peter can use his werewolf senses to know she's lying. It's not the only thing he can sense, however.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	The Barrier Method

“No,” Stiles said shakily. She pulled her wrist out of Peter’s grasp not a moment too soon, and cradled it in her other arm.

“Why are you lying, Stiles?” Peter asked.

“I’m not lying!” She snapped back.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Have you forgotten that I’m a werewolf? I can _tell_ , sweetie. You want it. In several different ways at that. _Interesting_.”

“Don’t tell me what I ‘want’, you creep!”

“Oh, but Stiles.” Peter stepped towards Stiles, crowding her until her back was against the Jeep and there was nowhere to go. “It’s so much more interesting this way.” And his right hand slipped beneath the short skirt of her Winter Formal dress—one that she suddenly recalled Peter had had a hand in picking out—and clamped around the inside of her thigh.

Stiles clamped her thighs together in an instinctive reaction, going onto her tiptoes to try to get some space. No dice there. Peter moved with her, close enough to feel lacy underwear he hadn’t expected against the side of his hand. Stiles tried to push at him, but he restrained both wrists with one arm and easily changed his hold to keep both wrists over her head.

Stiles’s breaths came out in pants, her body shaking as it suddenly skittered into fight mode. She went for a knee to the crotch. Peter just chuckled and moved into the space between her legs more firmly. “Feisty girl,” he approved.

And with that, she was fresh out of moves. She forced her eyes to meet Peter’s as he rubbed his thumb over her clit, ignoring the sparks of pleasure in favor of her anger. “Why are you doing this, asshole? Couldn’t get your nurse to put out?” She screeched. Or she wanted to. The breathy monstrosity that her vocal chords produced aside.

“You’re excited,” Peter replied, pressing on her clit again as he did. “I can smell it. You want this. If you won’t take the bite, then surely you’ll take my thanks like this. It wouldn’t do to be accused of being stingy, now would it, sweetheart?”

Stiles’s body let out an involuntary wriggle as he hit a particularly sensitive point. She opened her eyes, not sure when they closed. “And what if I say—ah—no?”

“Sweetheart,” Peter admonished, pinching. “If you didn’t want it, you’d be screaming. Although—” he released, and she gasped as she tried to process twice the feeling and sensitivity—“if we had time, you’d be screaming anyway.”

“Bastard—” she cursed. “Ah!” Two digits were up inside her, questing for something…and when they found it, she found herself shaking in orgasm.

She blinked hazily as Peter let go of her wrists and went to rifle in his car. When she came back to herself, he was walking back to her, holding something she couldn’t quite figure out. She let out an involuntary whimper as he got back in her space, and felt more than heard his responding chuckle.

Peter’s hand wandered down and Stiles tensed, and didn’t relax when Peter called on a bit of his Alpha powers to make his eyes flash and his nails on one hand lengthen into claws. A moment and her underwear was no more, and her dress pushed up again. Was this—”

Peter interrupted her thoughts by tapping at her clit with one claw. “I’m not leaving anything for your father to find, sweetheart.”

Stiles let out a breath and ended up scrambling to catch herself when Peter peeled her legs wide. She felt something touch her back for a moment, and then Peter did something, and it tightened. She had barely regained her balance when she heard the decisive _snick_ of a lock cinching shut.

“What the fuck?” Stiles whispered, pushing several feet away. “Oi, take it off!”

“My nurse, as you so kindly mentioned, had a fetish. That’s clean, and it’s not so invasive that you can’t wear it for a few hours or days. Think of it as insurance. Once I’ve got my revenge, I’ll let you out. I’ll even give you the Bite, if you still want it. You just need to help me, or at least not stand in my way.” Peter grinned. After a moment's thought, he brought one of his claws back out and slit her dress from neck to thigh. While she was starting to glare at him, he packed it into a car and was gone before Stiles had gotten more than a couple steps in his direction.

The chastity belt felt strange against her, and Stiles tried to hold her dress together over it, regretting the day she’d ever gotten involved in this. And then she set to hotwiring her car.

**Author's Note:**

> A chaptered work? I mean I guess xD This has maybe two more parts, I'll update as I write them. Tags will also be updated as necessary. Enjoy!


End file.
